Stares Lead to Kisses
by ChellChell
Summary: Hoping Percy didn't notice, he snuck a glance at the Sea Prince. Those eyes that seemed to be as deep an ocean's abyss...were staring right at him.
1. Sea Green and Obsidian Eyes

**Nico's POV**

Nico tried not to look at anyone and focused on the bowl of soup in front of him. He never really fitted in at camp, probably because he was the son of the god of death. People tend to avoid him, but he don't mind much. Socializing never really appealed to him. The few people that he actually considered friends were usually too busy.

Hazel and Frank stayed at Camp Jupiter now after the Giant War. Leo was always experimenting with some new project that ended up with an explosion. Piper and Jason were usually somewhere together. Not that Nico minded though, Jason always gave him that look of pity everytime Percy passed by after the whole "Cupid incident".

Then there's Percy Jackson. Annabeth and him couldn't be separated. _"Not that I care," _Nico thought to himself. _"They're the golden couple and my closest friends, of course I'm happy for them." _He heavily sighed and scooped up a spoonful of now cold soup.

Those beautiful sea green eyes and annoyingly adorable smirk. Just thinking about him made Nico's heart ache. Hoping Percy didn't notice, he snuck a glance at the Sea Prince. Those eyes that seemed to be as deep an ocean's abyss...were staring right at him. Percy quickly looked away, completely ignoring Nico.

_"What the!?" _thought Nico as panic started to fill him. _"Oh gods, why was he glaring at me?! Is he mad at me? Oh, great."_ Nico hurriedly stood and left to his room. _"What did I do to make him angry at me? I hardly ever even talk to him! Why do I even care if he's mad?!"_ Nico thought angrily as he closed the door to his cabin. Nico groaned in frustration and collapsed onto the bed hoping to forget all his problems in the morning.

**Percy POV**

_"Shit!" _Percy thought as Nico caught him staring. His obsidian eyes were hard to read, but he seemed surprised at first but then upset. Percy looked away blushing, ashamed at what he was doing. _"I bet he thinks I'm some sort of pervert." _Percy thought. _"It's not my fault that he's cute though." _Percy glanced back to see Nico storming off to his room, probably furious at him.

Percy sighed sadly and took a bite of his blue pizza. Blue food usually helped him up, but not this time. Percy left the table and headed towards the Poseidon Cabin. He's been developing strange feelings for the Ghost King ever since the "shower accident". Percy's face flushed thinking about it. He wasn't sure what was happening but Percy knew he couldn't just ignore it.

Percy locked his door as he entered his cabin and headed to his bed. Of course he couldn't tell Annabeth about his "situation". Besides she was at Camp Jupiter on some business between the camps. Not that he didn't love Annabeth, but he wasn't sure if it was the kind of relationship love. He always felt as if Annabeth had never completely got over Luke and Percy was just more of a brother to her.

Percy ruffled his hair in frustration as he changed into his Finding Nemo pajamas. He realized that he loved Nico for a while but ignored his feelings because of Annabeth. He always managed to convince himself that it was just brotherly affection. "I need to talk to him tomorrow." Percy told himself. He isn't expecting Nico to return his feelings, even thought a small part of him is hoping that he does. It seemed as if Nico despised Percy and avoided him as much as possible. Percy sighed and fell asleep thinking about a certain obsidian eyed boy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there my potatoes! This is my first fanfiction and I wanted to write about one of my favorite pairings, Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson! So I think I'll add 3 or 4 more chapters soon. They'd probably be longer. (Sorry if this chapter was short, I tried) So bye and stuff I guess.**


	2. The Shower Incident

***This was before the events of chapter one and refers to the incident Percy mentioned.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy blocked the sword's jab for his shoulder and kick his opponent's knee. His opponent, Jason Grace, fell but managed to roll from Percy's next attack. The two famous campers sparred until Percy managed to point his sword under the Roman's chin. "Not bad, Jackson." Jason chuckled. Percy gave him a wolfish grin, obviously gloating.

Jason rolled his eyes and went to grab his own sword from the ground. "Was easy, Grace." Percy replied through pants of exhaustion. "Doesn't look like it." Jason said. He smirked at Percy's sweat stained Camp Half-Blood shirt. "You should take a shower before that smell poisons the air." "Haha, hilarious." Percy replied to Jason as he headed to the showers. "Man, I do stink. Probably should take Jason's advice." Percy murmured to himself as he sniffed his shirt.

**Jason's POV**

Jason watched the Sea Prince leave to take a shower, grinning. He thought about his little chat with the Ghost King a few minutes earlier. _(flashback) "You should tell Percy..." Jason said to Nico with a pleading smile. The younger boy looked back with an annoyed look and replied, "As if. I had enough disappointing in my life. It's none of your business anyway." Jason sighed and said, "I'm your friend, so deal with me. Besides you don't know how he might react. I heard that there was trouble with him and An-" "STOP." Nico interrupted him glaring. Jason gave him a apologetic look. "Look I gotta go. Bye I guess." Nico said as he got up from the ground and started to leave. A plan started to form in Jason's head as he watched his friend head down the hill they were sitting on. Jason twirled his hand behind his back as a gust of wind pushed Nico forward "What the-AHHHH!" Nico screamed as he tumbled down the hill. Jason hid his grin and ran down the hill. "Holy shit! Nico, are you okay?!" Jason asked as Nico coughed. "Does it look like I'm fucking okay?! I must've tripped or something. Ugh, now I'm covered in dirt." Nico groaned and stumbled to the showers grumpily. (end of flashback)_

_"Bet he's going to enjoy my surprise for him." _Jason thought to himself grinning. _"He better make a move on Percy though. I didn't purposely lose to Percy for nothing."_

**Nico's POV**

Nico scrubbed his hair with shampoo, trying to get rid of all the grass and dirt. "Should've just stay in my cabin." he grumbled unhappily. The steaming water hit Nico's back with a constant pitter-patter. Nico sighed and just stood in the shower thinking. _"Maybe I should tell him." _Nico thought. _"Sure, tell him and be more of an outcast than you already are."_

A horn sounded nearby followed by a voice screaming, "DINNER!" Nico decided not to go and just have some time alone. "I'll just say here." Nico said to himself as he turned off the shower nozzle and sunk into the tub filled with bubbly water. He closed his eyes and thought, _"How could today get any worse..."_

**Percy's POV**

Percy headed to his cabin to grab a towel and strolled into the bathroom. Everyone else was at dinner, so Percy didn't expect anyone to be in the shower. Percy removed his clothes and wrap only a towel around his waist. He pulled back the curtain and was about to step in, until he saw Nico laying in the tub. He was sleeping lightly, his eyelashes fluttering slowly. Percy felt a weird feeling in his heart, but pushed it down. He didn't think he'd ever seen Nico so peaceful...or naked.

"Huh, Percy? PERCY?!" Nico screamed as he woke up. Percy felt his face heat up as he stammered, "Oh my gods, Nico! I'm so-I mean-I didn't-it's dinner and I just thought that-sorry!" Nico glared as a splash of pink appeared on his face that stood out on his olive colored skin. _"He's cute like that... Wait. What?!"_ Percy thought as he stared at Nico.

His eyes couldn't help but move down to Nico's chest. It glistened with water droplets and was tense. His bones jutted out that made him appear weak, but that didn't fool Percy when they sparred. His eyes started to wander further down despite his head scream, "DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE YOU PERVERT!" Percy frowned as bubbles blocked his view of the rest of Nico. Percy started to consider moving the bubbles with his powers until Nico coughed loudly. Percy blushed as he realized that he was staring at Nico for too long. Nico looked embarrassed and sigh, "Percy, just give me that towel over there. I'm done anyway." Percy gave him the towel reluctantly, not wanting the younger boy to leave. Percy continued to stared at Nico until he said, "Um, could you...uh, you know, turn around?"

Percy whipped his head around quickly, ashamed that he was still staring at Nico. _"What is wrong with me?! You just saw Nico practically naked and now your staring at him like some Medusa victim?! Get a grip Jackson!" _Percy thought, scolding himself. But he couldn't get the image of Nico's damp hair messily stuck to his head or his wet exposed chest.

"So, I'll be going now..." Nico awkwardly said to Percy as he walked out of the bathroom. Percy stared longing at Nico as he left. Remembering why he came here, Percy turned on the shower. He could still feel his heart racing.

**Nico's POV**

Nico could still feel the heat on his face as he walked to the Hades Cabin. _"This is what I get for letting my guard down." _Nico scolded to himself. _"He was just staring, probably out of disgust or embarrassment. I honestly don't know which one is worse." _Nico locked his cabin door and sat on the floor, hugging his knees. The darkness of the cabin was comforting but that look on Percy face kept flashing in his head. His sea green eyes widened with shock and his mouth just gaping at him. _"Why me?" _Nico sighed as he went and fell onto his bed, fists clutching his covers as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so I'm so happy people are reading my first fanfiction! I'll try to post a new chapter everyday but might not once or twice. (Sorry!) Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	3. A Good Morning

**Percy's POV**

Percy woke up with a throbbing headache. _"Ugh, what time is it?"_ Percy glanced at his clock that read 6:24 AM. Percy couldn't fall back asleep, so he just layed on his bed thinking. _"I wonder if Nico is still awake." _Percy grinned remembering how Nico looked sleeping. "_Maybe I can check quickly." _He sat up and went to his closet to change. He changed into his usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with some jeans. Then Percy started towards the Hades Cabin. There was nobody else awake except for a few tree nymphs that giggled at him. Percy gave them a friendly wave as he arrived at the Nico's cabin. He gave a quiet knock before realizing that he didn't even know what to say to him. _"Yeah Jackson, just go in and say, 'Hey Nico! I was just thinking about you and wanted to see you sleeping!' That's totally normal and not creepy at all." _Percy thought sarcastically with a groan.

Percy gulped nervously when no one answered the door. _"Maybe he's still asleep. Won't hurt to look…" _Percy tried the knob only to find it locked. _"Please, let this be the right pair of jean."_ Percy thought as he reached for his pocket. He grinned when his hands gripped a familiar pen. Percy uncapped Riptide and capped the cap to have it in pen form. _"I can't believe the Stolls knew how to pick a lock with a pen. Good thing I payed attention." _Percy thought as he picked at the doorknob. When the knob finally clicked, he took a deep breath and entered the Ghost King's room for the first time.

Percy scanned the room slowly, wanting to remember every detail. Almost the entire room was draped in darkness. Percy could make out a few of Nico's clothes scattered over the floor. He noticed the only bright thing in the room near Nico's bed. _"Is that what I think it is?" _Percy slowly walked over to Nico's nightstand that had a bright orange shirt sticking out from under it. Percy picked up the shirt and examined it. It was his size and had the words "Percy Jackson" written in sharpie on the inside. _"I remember this shirt! I gave Nico this shirt on his first day here. I can't believe he kept it...it was so long ago." _Percy felt guilty when he realized how much he ignored Nico over the years.

He jumped when he heard a low groan next to him. Turning around, Percy realized that he was standing next to Nico's bed. Dropping the shirt, Percy turned his full attention to Nico. His chest rose and fell slowly as he took long even breaths. He was curled into a ball and his coal black hair was cutely ruffled around his face. Percy leaned in closer, wanting a better look at his face. _"His hair looks so soft. I wonder if I could…" _Without realizing, Percy's hand started to hover over Nico's head. Percy started lightly brushing hair out of Nico's face. _"Ugh..mmm…"_ Nico mumbled as he tense, but eventually relaxed to Percy's touch.

All Percy could hear was his heartbeat hammering in his ears. When he could see Nico better his eyes landed on the pale boy's lips. Percy's fingers brushed over them, wanting to feel it on his own. Percy started to lean his head closer until he was breathing lightly on Nico's face. "Nico…" he whispered. _"So close...I could almost ki-"_

Without warning, Nico's eyes shot open and Percy was pushed onto the floor with Nico pinned on top of him. The Ghost King's hands were cold to the touch as they wrapped around his throat. "Who are YOU?" Nico hissed quietly as he glared at Percy. Percy was too shock to respond at first which made Nico angry and tightened his death grip on Percy's throat. "I SAID, WHO ARE YOU?" Nico asked louder this time. When Percy's senses finally came back he replied quickly, "Nico it's me, Percy!" "Percy?!" he exclaimed with surprise. He leaned closer to Percy so that he could see him better in the darkness. Nico's eyes widened and quickly let go of his throat. "Oh gods, sorry! I thought you were a monster or something." Nico said sheepishly. "Wait. What are you even doing in my room?" His face was flushed from the embarrassment or anger, Percy couldn't tell.

"Oh. Yeah, weird huh? I was just, um, you see I, uh…" Percy replied nervously. He could feel his face on fire as he tried to think up an excuse. When he met Nico's eyes they were almost amused. "Was the great Percy Jackson sneaking around my room?" Nico asked with a smirk. When Percy didn't answer and looked away, Nico let out a small laugh. Percy stared at Nico with a longing look. _"He should laugh more often, it suits him." _When Nico caught his stare, he stopped laughing. His's eyes turned darker and his expression seemed dreamy. Percy's face blushed harder as he realized what position they were in. "Nico?" Percy asked quietly leaning up a bit. "W-what?" Nico asked with hooded eyes.

"You're uh, still kinda on top of me?" Percy said with embarrassment. "Wha-Oh yeah, sorry." Nico replied. Percy saw a flash of disappointment before Nico replaced it with his usual expressionless face. Percy started to sit up when Nico started to lean forward to get up, which end up with Nico sitting in Percy's lap. _"Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Percy thought as his face was inches from Nico's. _"He's so beautiful."_ "Geez, sorry. I didn't me-" Percy tried to apologize before he was interrupted when Nico's lips crashing into his. Percy's eyes widened with surprise and was too shocked to kiss back. When Nico noticed that he pulled away quickly, his face ashamed and rejected. He looked at Percy with misty eyes and quietly said with a strained voice, "Sorry. I just needed to do that. At least once…"

Nico was about to get up before Percy grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He sucked and bit lightly on Nico's lips making Nico let out a quiet gasp. When they finally stopped for air, Nico's face was flustered and was panting hard. Percy smiled sweetly at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I love you." Nico shivered under his breath. Percy chuckled and got up to leave. "Wait." Nico said so quietly Percy almost missed it. He turned back and saw Nico's face filled with yearning. "I love you too." Nico said as he stood up and kissed Percy's cheek quickly. Percy grinned as Nico blushed fiercely and looking away. "I should break into your room more often." Percy said as he opened the door to leave. Nico rolled his eyes as the Sea Prince left his room, but was smiling with joy.

"Dude, why are you so fucking happy?" Jason asked as he did his daily sparring with Percy. Percy just gave him a bigger grin and said, "Just a good morning man."

**Author's Note:**

**So this chapter is just from Percy's POV, but I think I'll make the next one just Nico's. Took a while to write, but totally worth it. They finally kissed! (YAY!) But how would Annabeth react when she gets back? Tell me what you think and leave a review, thanks!**

**P.S – This isn't the ending, in case you're wondering. I plan on adding a few more chapters if people enjoy it, if not then maybe just one or two more.**


	4. Leo's New Machine

**Nico's POV**

The two boys laid in Nico's bed, listening to the rain hit the window. Percy was lazily playing with Nico's hair, while Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulder. Nico sighed happily into the loving embrace.

There was a peacefulness to it all and he was about to doze off when Percy asked, "Have you ever seen Finding Nemo?" Nico laughed and nuzzled closer to Percy warm body. "Really? I don't even know what that movie's about." He mumbled into Percy's neck.

"We have to watch it! It's about this tragic story about this fish that gets separated from his dad, but then…" Nico smiled as Percy rambled on. _"This is perfect. Just the way things are supposed to be." _He thought to himself. But a voice in the back of his head kept reminding him, _"Until Annabeth gets back..."_

He didn't even realize that he was hugging Percy too tight until he said, _"_Nico? Hey, you okay? You seem kinda tense." He was staring at him with those mesmerizing sea green orbs that were filled with worry. It was so hard to lie to him and not tell him that guilt has been eating him up ever since their kiss.

But instead of telling him the truth, Nico just gave Percy a strained smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." Percy didn't seem convinced as he cupped Nico's face in his hands. "You sure?" Nico blushed and replied, "Stop mothering me Jackson!" and shoved Percy away playfully. Percy grinned in response and tried to tackle Nico.

Nico hurriedly scrambled under the covers dodging him. Percy dove in after him, chasing the Ghost King until his hands found a solid chest. Nico yelped in surprised and tried to escape his grasp to no avail. Percy smirked and pulled Nico closer until he was hugging him from the back.

"Feel better?" Percy whispered against his ear. "Not really." Nico whispered back teasingly. Percy scoffed and pushed Nico under him while throwing the blankets onto the floor. He looked down at Nico with intense and mischievous eyes. Nico squirmed under his stare and Percy's grip on his wrists. "Percy? What are you doing?" He simply answered, "Making you feel better."

That was all the warning Nico got before Percy smashed his lips onto him. It tasted like the ocean breeze, fresh and salty and he couldn't get enough of it. Percy moved down his jaw, never leaving a spot unkissed. When he landed on his neck, Nico let out a mewl of pleasure.

Percy grinned as he bit down on Nico's neck, gaining another scream from him. "I guess I found your Achilles heel huh?" Percy teased the flushed younger boy. "You...bast...ard." Nico hissed through pants of pleasure. Percy hummed in approval at the hickey he left on Nico as he pulled away.

"_That was so embarrassing! Stupid seaweed brain, I'll show you..." _Nico thought as he pushed the Son of Poseidon on his back with hard force surprising him. He crashed his lips onto Percy, trying to push his tongue in. Not wanting to lose, Percy's tongue fought back. "Not today Jackson." Nico mumble as his hands reached down to grip Percy. He gasped in pleasure and surprise from the touch as Nico's tongue snaked into his mouth.

Nico explored the salty mouth as Percy shivered from the foreign touch. Nico's hands started to wander up Percy's shirt in excitement. He slowly pushed the material up and was about to remove it completely when a loud beep interrupted. "Why did you stop?" Percy whined as Nico pulled away to look at his clock. "Sorry, I gotta go do something." Nico said as he gave his lover a kiss on the nose.

Percy pouted and asked, "What are you doing that's more important than this?" Nico grabbed his aviator jacket and started to head towards the door. "I promised Leo I would meet up with him."

"Leo? I didn't know you were friends." Percy said with a frown and a tone Nico couldn't quite place. He just shrugged and waved goodbye as he started to head for Bunker 9. Nico was glad the rain stopped as he trudged through the forest. Leo would've probably made fun of how he looked like a wet cat.

He remembered how the excited the curly haired boy was yesterday about his new invention and how he made him promise to meet him today. Even though he'd never admit it to Leo, he was curious to see his new machine.

As he arrived in front of the large doors of Bunker 9, he knocked loudly hoping the Latino heard. Usually the noise inside was deafening, so when nobody answered Nico pounded harder and yelled, "LEO! OPEN UP, IT'S N-"

"Hey ma-OW!" Leo screamed as Nico's fist met his face. He had opened the door but Nico's fist was still in motion from knocking, so now Leo had a purplish bruise on his right cheek. "Dude, for a tiny thing you can punch hard." Leo teased even though he was only a few inches taller than him. Nico gives him an annoyed look and tries to touch his bruise.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" He asks as Leo grimaces in pain from his hand. "Come on, I got some ice inside." Leo says as he grabs Nico's hand and pulls him inside. "Shouldn't you close the door?" He asks Leo as he looks back towards the entrance. "Nah, I got security measures and it gets hot in here. Hand me a pack of ice?" Leo said as he sat down on a couch in the corner of the room.

"Yeah sure. In here, right?" Nico asked as he pointed towards the freezer. Leo nodded as dragged a hand through his curls. The freezer was taller than Nico and he had to stand on his toes to reach the ice pack. When he turned around he found Leo looking at him with amusement.

"Still waiting for that growth spurt Di Angelo?" He teased with a smirk. Nico blushed in embarrassment and shoved the pack at him. "Last time I checked, I was still stronger than you Valdez." Nico said triumphantly. Leo laughed as he held the ice on his cheek.

Nico grinned and sat down next to him. "Woah, was that a smile? Either you punched me way too hard or something got you way happy. Now that I noticed, you've been a lot happier the past few days. Is there something I should know about?" Leo asked with playful suspension.

Nico started to panic a bit as heat creep back up his cheeks. "No no no no, it's nothing! I've just been, um like I was, er…." Nico said nervously as he racked his head for an excuse. "Swimming! Yeah, that's all it is. Percy's just been teaching me how to swim and it's just really fun." Nico slowly met his eyes with anxiety, hoping Leo would buy the phony story.

He didn't look convinced and had a strange expression on his face. _"Kinda like Percy's." _Nico thought, remembering how unusual Percy acted when he mentioned seeing Leo. _"Weird…oh well." _Nico didn't even notice that he was staring at Leo until he started waving his hand in front of his face teasingly.

"Hey Nico? Anyone in there? I know I'm hot and stuff so I don't blame you for staring." Leo said with a cocky grin. "Wha-I wasn't staring!" Nico said defensively as he stuffed a couch pillow into his face to hide another blush.

"Whatever you got to tell yourself." Leo said as he patted Nico head. Nico sighed in annoyance as he ruffled his hair. "Here, give me your jacket it gets hotter when I turn on the machines." Leo said as he helped slip Nico's jacket off him. "Hey, did you hurt yourself?"

"What? I didn-" "Look." He felt Leo's warm hand land on his hickey from Percy. "Oh...that." Nico said as he quickly pulled away and covered the bruise. He chuckled nervously and said, "I probably got it from sparring or a monster. You know how often I get hurt from them, son of Hades and all that." Leo squinted at him, examining him like a machine before shrugging his shoulders stiffly.

Leo hands him the ice pack and starts to head towards another room. "Try to be more be more careful next time. Come here, I know you're excited to see it." Leo said as he waved for him to follow. "I'm only here because you forced me to." Nico said with stubbornness as he followed him. "Sureee." Leo hummed as he turned on the light.

"Ta-da!" He said as he stood proudly in front of the machine that stood in the middle of the room. "Wow, it's...a door." Nico said, while Leo looked annoyed at the comment. It was almost twice Nico's size and gleamed with freshly polished Celestial bronze. There was Greek inscriptions around the sides that read, "Οι Έλληνες και οι Ρωμαίοι ενωμένοι επιτέλους."

"Greeks and Romans united at last." Leo said even though Nico's Greek eyes translated it instantly. "Um, Leo? What is this exactly?" Nico asked as Leo started to tweak a fountain for Iris messaging near the door.

"It's a door I made to travel from camp to camp. It took a while to make, since I had to make another one to keep Camp Jupiter. That's why I was gone last week, I had to deliver it to them. I thought you would like it though, since Hazel can come and visit more often." Leo said as he turned back towards him.

"That's so nice…thanks." Nico said gratefully as he gave him a hug. He heard a surprised gasp from Leo before he returned the hug. "Yeah I know, I'm the best. You know, you could repay me by shadow traveling the door and fountain near the cabins."

"Fine." He sighed lightheartedly and grabbed Leo's wrist, the door, and fountain. "Be gentle?" Leo asked nervously. Nico smirked and replied deviously, "I'm never gentle." He heard Leo curse as they were thrown into the shadows. His ears popped and he could feel the dead around them, whispering meaningless noise.

"Not the most comfortable way to travel, but it works." Leo murmured as they arrived at the cabins. Nico laughed as Leo kept fidgeting with his door, checking to see if anything was broken. "Well it looks okay, but I better make sure so nobody loses a limb. We can probably use it tomorrow after some more tweaking. I'll give Hazel and the others an Iris message for a heads up. Thanks for the help man." Leo said as he slung an arm over Nico's shoulder.

Nico shrugged but couldn't help feeling excited. "It's been so long since I'd seen Hazel." He whispered mostly to himself. "I miss her too..." Leo said quietly as he suddenly hugged Nico. He moved his head so that he could see Nico's face. Leo's expression was loving but also pained.

He recognized it immediately, it was the look he used to give Percy. When you love somebody with all your heart but you know you could never have them. "I'm not an idiot you know. I know the differences between bruises and hickies, and I bet you got yours while you were supposedly swimming with Percy."

Nico couldn't meet Leo's eyes and just stayed silent in his arms. He felt Leo lean closer until he was breathing on him. "That's okay. I'll win you in the end…" Leo kissed Nico lightly and left the embrace. He strolled down to Cabin 9 without another word.

"_What just HAPPENED?!"_ Nico thought as he stood frozen in place. _"Leo Valdez just kissed me. No big deal, he just...KISSED ME! Percy is going to freak if he finds out. He can't freak out though, HE kissed ME! Probably best to keep this to myself for now, but I'll tell him. Just not today..or tomorrow...or the next 10 years. Ugh, I need to clear my head."_

He frustratedly strangled his hair as he headed for the Hades Cabin. As he entered the dark cabin, he headed straight for the bed. "I need to sleep. Sleep fixes everything." Nico mumbled as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He flopped down tiredly and cocooned himself in blankets. "Nico?" He opened his eyes and saw another pair staring down at him.

"Hhm...Percy? You're still here?" Nico muffled through the sheets. "Actually I left, but I came back because I wanted to sleep with you tonight. How was it with Leo?" Percy asked as he moved, so that Nico was breathing into his chest. Nico sucked in a breath of anxiety remembering the embrace with the mechanic. "Um...bittersweet I guess."

"We should go swimming tomorrow, I'll teach you. It'll be fun." Nico smiled bitterly at the irony Percy just said and gave him a nod. "Nico Di Angelo, you are just perfect." Percy said as he gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." He said with a smirk. Percy's chest shook as he laughed. Nico could feel his conscious slipping away, but not before hearing Percy whisper to himself, "I'm not losing you to him or anyone."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**First, I feel like I need to give you guys a big SORRY because I hadn't posted for like a week. I sorta got sick for a day, but I'm honestly just really lazy. (You may throw your tomatoes at me now) I tried to make up for it by making this chapter longer, but I'll try to update faster from now on. I guess summer fever just got me and I just want to eat ice cream and sleep all day. Oh well, a girl can dream. Whatever... Anyway sorry again and I hope you guys don't hate me too much, BYE!**


	5. Unexpected Plans

**Nico's POV**

_Warm hands trailed down my bare back, stopping at my waist. They kept a firm grip and pulled me closer to the a warm body. I could feel his heartbeat beating in sync with mine. He leaned closer and grabbed my chin to tilt my head up. He kept a firm a grip so that I could only see his lips. "Who are you?" Instead of answering he only smirked and kissed me softly. They were salty yet delicious. Percy. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said into the warm kiss. He suddenly pulled away and gripped my shoulders tightly. I gasped from surprise and fear as his nails jabbed into my skin. He held me in an angle so that I was forced to look at his eyes. Instead of Percy's loving turquoise that I was expecting, there were fierce chocolate brown eyes with specks of flames dancing in them. It was like a blazing fire, beautiful but also dangerous. There was obvious anger and resentment in them. He sneered harshly and whispered too calmly, "Do you really?"_

Nico snapped awake wild eyed and in a cold sweat. He could feel Percy's warm body cradling him and his slow heartbeat as he slept. His own heartbeat though was still racing from the disturbing dream.

"_Was that Percy or Leo? It tasted like Percy, but those were obviously Leo's eyes. So who was it really?"_

He couldn't help but remember the warm cinnamon taste of Leo's lips but admittedly felt guilty afterwards. _"How could you even think that about that?! Percy would hate you!" _Nico groaned inwardly at the thought._ "Wait...what did Percy say last night?" _He thought remembering the Sea Prince's words. _"Did he see the kiss? Or was it just something else?"_ He hoped that it was the latter.

He just wanted to stay under the blankets for the rest of the day and forget all of his problems, but he promised his Sea Prince a swimming lesson together. _"Just act normal and pretend like nothing even happened." _Nico reassured himself as he gently shook Percy until the older boy stirred.

"Hhm, Nico? What are you doing in my bed?" Percy said drowsily, still half-asleep. He smirked slightly and replied, "We're in my bed, Seaweed Brain." Percy sat up and looked around the room, recognizing the Hades cabin. "Oh, yeah."

He gave him a goofy grin and wrapped his arms around Nico, embracing him in a bear hug. "Mmm...five more minutes." He yelped as Percy fell on top of him, falling back asleep.

He tried to wiggle out under Percy, but he was too heavy. "Percy! Get off!" He screamed from being crushed. When Percy didn't budge, Nico said the only thing he thought Percy would respond to.

"Percy, swimming!" His eyes shot open and with a sudden burst of energy lifted Nico up over his shoulder. "Right! I get to teach you today! And you're not getting out of this one Di Angelo!" He said excitedly as Nico squirmed in his iron grip.

"Let me down Percy!" Nico screamed playfully as he punched him on his back and kicked his feet. Percy only laughed at the feeble attempt, but after a lot glaring from Nico, setted him back down on the bed.

He pouted grumpily with a flustered face and headed off to his bathroom. "Let me at least change first. I'll meet you at your cabin." He called to Percy as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

He saw Percy give a big grin and rushed out the door. "Today's going to be interesting." Nico murmured as he rummaged through his dresser for swim shorts.

**Percy's POV**

Percy ran over to his cabin, thrilled to get to spend the day with Nico. He always wanted to teach the younger boy, but before he would always avoid him. _"Plus you get to see him shirtless again."_ He thought with a sly grin.

"Percy!" He turned around to the voice, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Oh, hey Jason...and Leo." Jason waves and walks over with Leo who has his usual elfish grin on.

"Where were you last night, we didn't see you at dinner. I went to your cabin after too, but nobody answered." Jason asked suspiciously. "And why were you in..." His electric blue eyes followed Percy from where he just ran from, then widened in surprise.

Percy gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Um…" He realized that he was still in his pajamas, which was just a pair of boxers, so that didn't really help his case.

"What were you doing in Nico's room?" Leo said while glaring daggers at him, even though his tone was feigned curiosity. There was sparks of fire flickering in his hair, but Jason didn't seem to notice. Percy glared right back angrily, remembering what happened last week with the Latino.

_(flashback)_

_Percy kissed the younger boy on the forehead who was curled up on his lap. They were sitting on a hill near the edge of the forest, watching the sunset. It was almost over though, and the moon was already rising casting an eerily beautiful glow on Nico's face._

_It made him look an ghostly angel causing Percy's heart to give a flutter. "How did you even get McDonalds?" Nico asked looking up at him while munching on a french fry that was hanging from his lips._

_Instead of answering though, Percy grins and leans down to bite it so that they were face to face. Nico yelps and jumps back in surprise, falling out of his lap. He laughs as Nico huffs indignity and props himself up to next to him._

"_Sorry, couldn't help myself. You were just too cute." Percy said as he rests his chin on Nico's head. "Cute is not the word someone would usually use to describe a son of Hades." "Well, then they haven't met you." Percy said as he pecked the boy on the nose, causing Nico to turn red. "You still didn't answer my question." Nico grumbled trying to change the subject from cute demigods of death._

"_I got the Happy Meal from the Stolls. You'd never know what you can get from them with the right er...motivation." Percy said embarrassingly. After a long silence, he risked a glance down at Nico. He was giving him a playful smile with a face full of affection. "What did you do for them Percy?"_

"_Umm…eh..." He replies nervously, not wanting to answer. Nico continued staring at him, until he finally mumbled under his breath, "Hippocampus rides...it didn't end well." When Nico didn't respond though, all he could think was how stupid he probably sounded._

_Percy's worries washed away when Nico let out a laugh. "Seriously?" He just gave a shrug as Nico leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks." Nico said as he laid his head on his lap. "Anything for you." He stroke the younger boy's hair, wanting nothing to ruin the moment. And of course, something does._

"_Percy?" Percy whipped around to the sound. Standing near the edge of the forest, watching them with wide and surprised eyes, was Leo Valdez. They both stood frozen in place, Percy panicking that Nico would wake up. He would probably open the earth and have Leo swallowed whole, or worse them. Nico would no doubt do anything to avoid people hearing about this._

_Percy wouldn't really mind people knowing that they were dating, but Nico was sensitive towards the subject and wanted it more private. There was also the fact that he was still 'technically' with Annabeth, so that was a problem. Percy wasn't even sure if what they were doing was even considered dating, but that doesn't mean he was going to let Leo ruin it._

"_Oh...hey Leo. What are you doing here?" Percy asked the curly haired boy, trying to change the fact that Nico's head was still in his lap. Leo's eyes hardened as they drifted down to Nico and answered coldly, "I just finishing some experiments in Bunker 9 and was heading back to camp. Better question is, why are you here? And with Nico?"_

_It almost seemed as if he was accusing him. Why would he though? It's not like Leo was dating or even liked Nico, so why should it matter to him? Unless…_

_Percy could feel his anger and pride flaring up and before he could stop himself he said smugly, "I was on a date with him. Before you interrupted."_

_Percy enjoyed himself when Leo looked like he was punched in the gut. He quickly fixed his shock and pain with an devilous face. "How did Annabeth take the breakup?" Percy tensed at the question, but kept silent._

"_That's what I thought. We'll see what happens when she gets back." Leo sneered as he turned to leave. "One more thing Percy. Don't get too attached to Nico, you won't have him for long." Percy was about to argue or punch the Leo in the face, but as just quick as he showed, he left._

_(end of flashback)_

"That's none of your business Valdez." Percy said trying to act casual. "Anyway I can't really talk, I got plans." Percy was about to head into his room relieved to leave, until another voice stopped him dead in his tracks. Unfortunately he couldn't avoid this one.

"Percy, you rea...oh hey." Nico froze and looked like he wanted to shadow travel away, but regained his posture quickly. Percy sucked in a breath as Nico approached them with a seemingly uninterested expression.

He was only wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, but Percy wasn't complaining. Nico's chest was a pale olive and his tight muscles shone ghostly in the morning light.

He wasn't very muscular and had a lean body, giving him a cat-like body. A dark towel was thrown over his shoulder and he looked annoyed for having to wait.

There was an awkward silence and Nico's eyes hung to him like a lifeline, suspiciously avoiding Leo's. It was obvious that he wanted Percy to get them out of the situation, but he was at a lost for ideas.

"I think this is first time I saw you without that jacket Neeks." They all turned towards Leo who was grinning like a madman, but Percy saw the way he was eyeing Nico like a possible snack. His fists clenched at his sides as Leo slung an arm over Nico. He hated how flustered Nico turned and wanted to grab him away from the mechanic.

Only Jason didn't looked fazed or even disturbed by the situation and said, "So Leo told me you were teaching Nico swimming." Percy raised an eyebrow at the blonde and was about to ask him how exactly did Leo found out, before Nico interrupted him. "Y-yeah! U-um..we were just about to go. Right, Percy?" There was a tone in his voice that suggested that he didn't have much of a choice.

Percy only nodded in agreement. _"I'll have to ask him about that later…"_ Jason grinned excitedly and said, "We should go together! I mean, I know how to swim and so does Leo, but it'll still be fun."

Before Nico or Percy could oppose, Leo chimed in. "That sounds amazing, it's too hot anyway. I wouldn't mind teaching you Nico." Nico blushed and squirmed anxiously as Leo rested his head on top of his. "I-I umm...P-percy's teac-"

"I'M teaching him." Percy growled and grabbed Nico's wrist. He pulled him into his chest, wrapping his other arm around Nico's waist. Jason's eyes seemed surprise at Percy, but beamed at Nico as if he just won the lottery.

Leo scowled at Percy but instead of making a grab for Nico, he walked towards the beach. "Meet us there, Percy." Leo called back mockingly. The statement sounded like a challenge to Percy, and he tightened his grip on Nico. Jason shrugged and followed along oblivious to the situation. "You coming Nico?" "Yeah, hold on."

Nico twisted his body so he was facing Percy and kissed him shyly. Percy hummed in approval and tried to deepen the kiss, but Nico pulled smirking. He pouted at him as Nico turned to catch up with Jason. "Damn tease." Percy murmured as he licked his lips, trying to get another taste of Nico's pomegranate lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, it's been long time huh. I haven't written in a while because of the finals in school. I actually my science finals this monday, ughhh. But that's it after, so I think I'd be able to write a lot more after. Back to the story though, I honestly love Leo but I wanted to try something new for this. (Sorry Team Leo...hehe) Byeee, have an online hug! (/^w^)/**

**P.S - Leave a review or suggestion please? I luv hearing all ur opinions and ideas!**


	6. Swimming Lessons

**Nico's POV**

"Sooo...how was that hug?" Nico turned to Jason who had on a large smirk. The blonde had been so quiet before Nico had forgotten that he was there. "Seriously?" Nico muttered with a groan. "I don't know why I'm even friends with you."

Jason laughed and ruffled Nico's hair, too hard for his taste. "I'm just saying, it looked like you were enjoying yourself." Nico looked away blushing, only causing the blonde to laugh harder.

"Hurry up!" They looked ahead at Leo who was already waist deep in the water. Jason said something back, but Nico was too busy gaping at Leo. He had taken off his grease stained shirt, showing off caramel colored skin and scrawny muscles and from working in the forge.

Before Nico could get a better look though, Leo dived underwater. When he came back up, his soggy hair were still miraculously curly. It was….cute. The mechanic caught his stare and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Hey Nico are you going to just stare at me, or join in?" Nico blushed at being caught and trudged into the water, far from Leo. Since he was still learning how to swim, he had to stay near the shore anyway. He laid on his back and floated, waiting for Percy. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, frustrated at what happened.

The mechanic had smothered him right in front of Percy. Nico wasn't sure if Leo was going to kiss him again, or what Percy would've done. It would've been bad if Percy knocked Leo out, but even worse if he did nothing. Jason was standing right there and could've told everyone. Sure, Percy's told him that he love him, but would he really risk his reputation for him?

Nico was relieved when Percy grabbed him away, but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. Maybe Percy only thought the he loved him because he missed Annabeth and when she gets back he'd leave him.

His heart tightened at the thought of being alone again. He couldn't bear that. He didn't want to be reason that Annabeth's heart gets broken either though. Or Leo's…

Nico yelped as he felt a cool tingling on his stomach, snapping him away from his thoughts. He looked down at Leo who was moved from tracing his stomach to his ribs. "You're too skinny Neeks." Leo hummed lazily with a smile.

"Phff, pervert." Nico mumbled while playing with Leo's curls. "Only when it comes to you." Leo said, lying his chin on Nico's chest. Nico closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of Leo's breath and the waves lulling him to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

While in Tartarus, Percy's seen some horrific things. But nothing was worse than what he saw in front of him. Leo's head was on Nico's chest, staring up at the pale boy's sleeping face. Usually Nico sleeping was adorable but when someone else was on him and staring, it's a lot less adorable.

It's not that he hated Leo, it was just that he hated anyone who got too 'friendly' with Nico and that person just happened to be the mechanic. Percy scowled and walked over to the two. Leo gave Percy a evil grin and leaned closer to Nico's head..

Percy could see Leo's tongue darted out and lick Nico's sensitive ear. Nico moaned quietly when Leo started to bite on his earlobe. "What are you doing?" Percy hissed, towering over them. "Nothing that should bother you." Leo responded snarkily. "Get. Off."

Instead of getting off, Leo pecked Nico's lips. "Mmm, delici-AHH" Leo screamed as Percy kicked him off Nico. Leo groaned in pain and clutched his stomach from Percy's kick. Percy advanced on him, preparing to pummel the mechanic. Leo tried to stand up, but fell to a knee.

His eyes blazed angrily at Percy and lit a fist on fire, ready to strike Percy. Percy was ready to drown Leo, before a voice interrupted them. "Leo, what happened? I heard you scream."

Percy whipped his head around at Nico who woke up and was rubbing his eyes sleepingly. "Um, nothing! Just...slipped." Leo said nervously, exguishing his flaming fist. Percy smiled and picked up the Ghost King, laying him on his lap.

If there was one thing every demigod knew, it was not anger the Son of Hades. Nico would've hated both of them if he found out Leo and him were fighting. So they just pretended not to hate each others while around Nico.

Nico yelped in surprise and embarrassment as Percy cuddle him in his lap. "Having fun Nico?" Jason said teasingly, walking over to them. Percy raised an eyebrow at the blonde while Nico blushed.

Jason seemed to always tease Nico when he was around Percy, which just confused the crap out of Percy. "Are you going to teach me or not?" Nico said annoyed at all the attention. "You just want me to touch you." Percy said and laughed when Nico shoved him away. "Shut up and teach me already Seaweed Brain."

Nico held out his arms up at him and was pouting with a pinkish face. Percy's heart sped up at the sight. He lifted the younger boy up and held onto his waist, while Nico wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his hips.

Percy grinned to himself as he saw Leo scowl at them. "C'mon Leo, let's leave the two lovebirds alone for a little." Jason said chuckling. Leo laughed and followed the blonde, but was clenching his fists at his sides. "So, I guess we're lovebirds now?" Percy whispered into Nico's ear. Nico slapped Percy on the back of head, blushing at the Roman's comment.

"I'm going to put you down, okay?" Percy said when he walked over to the deep end of the beach. Nico nodded, trembling as Percy lowered him onto the water. "Don't let go." Nico said quietly with fear. Percy gave him a kiss on the forehead, trying to calm him. He could feel Nico stop shaking but didn't loosen his grip on Percy.

Despite feeling guilty, Percy enjoyed exploring Nico as he lowered him into the water. His hands trailed up from Nico's waist to under his armpits, holding the younger boy afloat. Percy's eyes widened when Nico giggled. "Your hands tickled." Nico muttered, embarrassed at the sudden outburst. "I didn't know you were ticklish." Percy laughed, which earned a slap on the head from Nico.

After a few attempts of Percy trying to let go of Nico and Nico stubborning not letting go, they decided to try something else. "Hold your breath okay?" Nico nodded into Percy's neck, still clutching onto him for dear life. Percy sank underwater until they were a few feet deep and he heard Nico let out a muffled scream.

Percy willed the air bubbles to gather together until a giant underwater bubble enwrapped them. "You can breathe now." Nico had his eyes glued shut and wouldn't open them although he did start breathing, which was progress.

Percy caressed Nico's face, starting from his cheek rising to his temples. His slender fingers rubbed Nico's eyebrows, trying to coax the younger boy to open up. Nico peeked out a bit, an obsidian eye unsure whether or not to trust Percy. He let out a small gasp at what he saw.

Schools of blue and yellow fish swam by the reef of coral and seaweed. Silverfish glittered and sparkled as they sped by. There were other random species darting around but they were too fast for Nico to catch. Percy could hear all their curious voices at the suspicious scene.

"Is that the Sea God's son?"

"Who's that pale boy with him?"

"That's not the blonde girl."

Percy glared at the fish until they swam away but couldn't help smiling at Nico's gaping expression. "Beautiful, right?" Nico looked up at Percy and grinned that smile that always melted Percy's heart.

Percy felt Nico relax in his arms and Percy couldn't help but feel proud at his accomplishment. "Thanks Perce." Nico propped himself up higher so that he could give him a kiss. It tasted different from their usual kisses though. There was a hint taste of cinnamon and Percy frowned as he remembered the Latino kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Nico said as he pulled away, confused at Percy's frown. "That repair boy kissed his Nico just to piss him off." Percy thought angrily staring at the dark haired beauty. "Percy?" Nico whispered, thinking Percy was mad. "You will only and always be mine."

Percy forcefully pushed Nico back until he was straddling him. "P-percy? Umm, are yo-" Nico let out a strangled choke when Percy attacked his lips. Percy sucked harshly on them getting rid of the taste of Leo until all he tasted was Nico's usual pomegranate. Percy pulled away slightly so that they were only a few inches apart. "I-um, that was ahh…" Nico sighed deeply. "Hot?" Nico blushed at Percy's comment. "Shut up and just kissed me."

Percy planted his lips back onto the younger boy, desperate for more contact. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Percy ran his teeth along Nico's slender tongue, making Nico give another giggle. Percy smirked and trailed his hand down his back, feeling every curve of his spine.

Nico gave an involuntary shiver at the touch. Nico's hand started to rise to Percy's and tug harshly at shaggy locks. "Of course Nico would be rough." Percy thought with a chuckle. Nico pulled away laughing back. "I think Leo and Jason are going to notice us missing for so long." Nico said a bit disappoint, but still smiled lazily.

"Or you just want to snuggle with Leo again?" Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes. Nico squirmed out from under Percy and laid his head onto Percy's lap instead. "Jealous?" Nico said teasingly while stroking Percy's hair softly. Percy hummed contently at Nico's comforting touches, but scowled at the comment.

"I would rather not have another guy on my practically naked boyfriend if that's what you mean." Percy said sarcastically. "So now I'm your boyfriend?" Percy glanced down at the Son of Hades, blushing at the question. "Nico Di Angelo, as far as I'm concerned you'd always been my boyfriend." Before Nico could respond Percy threw him over his shoulder and swam them to the surface.

Nico sputtered out water when they erupted out of the ocean and punched Percy on his shoulder. "Warning would be nice next time idiot." Nico muttered annoyed. Percy grinned and made a wave to carry them back to the shore. Jason and Leo were sitting around a poorly made sand castle, and they waved as the two landed on the beach.

"How was the lessons? And why are you holding Nico?" Jason said asked while trying to fix the castle. "It was fine and just because I can." Percy said simply. "I wanna come down Percy." Nico whispered to Percy embarrassed. "Now."

"Nah, I'm good." Percy replied with a grin at Leo's expression. It seemed like a look he would give someone who broke one of his precious machines. "I'm going to take Nico to dry off, have fun with your castle guys!" Percy called back to the two. He could practically feel Leo seething with rage.

"Percy. DOWN." Nico growled kicking his legs until Percy held them down. "If you ask nicely, I'll let you down." He could feel Nico tense at what Percy wanted him to do. It was practically begging. Instead of replying, Nico moved his body around until his legs were wrapped around Percy and his arms around his neck.

Nico's face was inches from his and had on a teasing smirk. "Percyyy." Nico purred while running his hand down his neck. Percy felt his heart racing at the sight. Nico leaned in closer so that his lips grazed his cheek. "N-nico?" "Hmmm…" Nico licked his cheek and leaned back so Percy could see his eyes.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Nico said with a dark smirk. Before Percy could react, Nico pushed him back in the chest so that Percy dropped him. Nico laughed and sprinted away from a surprised Percy. "Hard to catch as always Di Angelo." Percy said to himself and ran after his lover.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well if you're actually reading this, than thanks! I recently got a fandom Instagram account (fangirling_here) and I've been drawing. It's summer anyway, have some fun! I might write a new story too that's also a Percico, but I might have to pause on this one for a while. Thanks for reading again, bye!**


End file.
